Buissness is Booming
by Foreverinmyheart17
Summary: When Ouran is sponsoring a chance for the students to study in The U.S for a semester, the members of the host club sign up. They then open up a host club at the new school. However, what they were not expecting was a girl that Kyoya would fall for.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR THESE CHARACTERS!

PAIRINGS ARE=

Kyoya x OC, Mori x Hunny, Tamaki x Haruhi, and the twins x OC or twincest. It's up the readers cause I could go either way.

"DID YOU GUYS SEE THE SIGN UP LISTS?" Tamaki screamed with excitement as he ran into Music room #3.

"Sign up lists for what exactly, Tamaki?" Kyoya sighed as he pushed up his glasses, closing his laptop.

"The school is sponsoring a semester in the United States for a study abroad!" He gushed as he held the informational paper in front of Kyoya's face.

"Oh yeah, we heard about that." Hikaru said from his position on the couch. "We're signing up."

"Could be fun." Kaoru shrugged his shoulder as the two twins got up and walked over to where Kyoya was reading the piece of paper Tamaki shoved in his face.

"You guys signed up without talking to the rest of the family about it?" Tamaki's eyes started watering up as he looked at his sons in disbelief.

"Yeah." The twins said in unison. Their nonchalant tone caused Tamaki to sit in the corner in his famous sad pose.

"Hi everybody!" Hunny called as he and Mori walked into the room. "What are we all talking about?" Then Hunny's eyes traveled over to Tamaki in the corner. "Also, why is Tamaki in the corner upset?"

"Oh he's upset cause we signed up for the study abroad trip in America without telling him." Hikaru said.

"Oh! Mori and I are signing up for that too! Isn't that right, Mori?" Hunny asked as he grinned up at his friend.

"Yes." Mori nodded his head towards the tiny boy and received a wide smile from Hunny.

"I think there's some cake over there! Come on Takashi!" Hunny started dragging Mori away but was stopped by the King's voice.

"Well then! You know what this means! Kyoya!" Tamaki appeared in front of the hosts once more, apparently out of his haze. "We will all be attending the trip to the Americas!"

"YAY!" Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaoru yelled in cheers of encouragement.

"Actually, no, I won't be attending." Kyoya said, as he returned his attention to his notes.

"WHAT?" Tamaki screamed.

"I don't see any benefits from participating in this trip so I won't be attending." The demon lord replied back.

"Hmph!" Tamaki sighed, before a thought came to his head. "I heard that one of the presidents children attend the school we will be going too. There's also a lot of children from important families that will be there, it's like an American Ouran high school."

There was a moment of silence before Kyoya said; "I will talk to my father about the matter of my attendance on this trip."

"YAYYY!" Everyone, except Mori, cheered.

"What are you guys yelling about?" Haruhi asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh Haruhi! My lovely daughter! The school is sponsoring a trip to the United States, where we will be studying abroad for a semester. We have all decided to go! And so will you!" Tamaki said with a glitter of pure joy in his eyes.

"I don't think I can." Haruhi said, dismissing the subject. "I mean, I can't leave my dad alone, I don't think he'd be able to survive. Also, is the school we're going to any good? Will it cost me any money either?" Haruhi said, thinking of all the reasons why shouldn't go.

"Oh no, you're father will be fine without you Haruhi!" Hunny said in earnest.

"Yeah, and I heard the school we will be attending is fantastic, even better than Ouran." The twins said in unison.

"Don't worry about the cost Haruhi, I'll pay for it." Kyoya said with a wide grin. Then under his voice he mumbled, "If I have to go, I am dragging you with me."

"Also, I heard the school has close connection to Harvard. You could attend Harvard law school with a full scholarship by going on this trip." Mori added.

"Really Mori? I didn't know that! Well I'll ask my Dad about it tonight."

The rest of the club members stared in shock. Mori was able to convince her that the trip would be a good idea?

Tamaki was the first to snap out of the shock. "This is going to be great! Can you imagine us, the host club, in America!" Tamaki grabbed the whole group and smooshed everyone together in a big hug. "This is going to be great!"

Then a thought popped into his head.

"We could start a host club at our new school!"

A/N Hi everyone! This is my first time writing an ouran fanfic, and I plan to do very very short chapters but update frequently. This is cause I don't have a lot of time, but I really wanted to write an ouran fanfiction.

I hope the characters are all correct, and acting as they should.

Please leave me reviews! How about 5 and I'll update! :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh good god no." Haruhi said with wide eyes. "That would mean I'd have to go as a guy, wouldn't it?"

"Yep!" Tamaki grinned happily. "Besides we don't want scary Americans hitting on my lovely daughter, now do we?" He said as he squished Haruhi to his chest.

"Boss, leave her alone." The twins sighed as they plucked Haruhi out of their grasp.

"You don't like my hugs?" Tamaki asked with puppy dog eyes. "WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?" he wailed.

"Sempai, shut up." Haruhi replied. "Can I go home now? There's a sale at the supermarket I want to go to."

"Of course, there is nothing left to discuss I suppose." Kyoya said, standing up and gathering his laptop.

"Need a ride to the supermarket, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Ah…" Haruhi checked her watch. The sale only lasted about another 20 minutes. It would take her at least a half an hour to walk, but only 10 minutes by car. "Okay." She said, and smiled as she and the twins made their way to the door.

"HEY I'LL GIVE YOU A RIDE HARUHI! I'M YOUR DAD IT'S MY JOB!" Tamaki yelled.

"We've got it covered." Kaoru said.

"Go away." Hikaru then slammed the door on Tamaki's face.

"Mommy, did you see that?" Tamaki ran over to where Kyoya was standing. "They were so mean to me. Our children are rebelling."

Kyoya sighed, "You're over reacting. I'm leaving now. Hunny and Mori, are you going to be leaving now?"

"Right after I finish my cake!" Hunny giggled as he shoved another bite of cake in his mouth.

"Okay, well, will you guys lock up?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes." Mori nodded.

"Very well, I'm off. Do you need a ride Tamaki?"

"No, I need to talk to my Dad about the America trip." Tamaki replied walking towards the door with Kyoya.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow." Turning on his heel, Kyoya walked towards the exit of the school. Once outside, he saw his car waiting to bring him home. 'Splendid' he thought to himself as he entered the back of the car. The car began to move and while staring out the window Kyoya's mind went to work. Opening his cell phone, he dialed Ranka's number.

One ring… Two rings… three rings…

"Hello?"

"Ah hello, Ranka, it's Kyoya."

"Oh hello! How may I help you?"

"Well, I wanted to inform you about a trip Ouran is going on. The school is sponsoring a semester in America to study abroad. It would only be until Christmas, and all the expenses will be paid for. The host club was wondering if Haruhi would be able to attend."

"Oh it sounds wonderful!" Ranka exclaimed. "Of course I'd let her go! It would good for to get away. She needs a break."

"I couldn't agree more." Kyoya smirked as he closed his phone.

Later that evening….

"Hey Dad, can I ask you something?" Haruhi asked as she began to clean up the plates from dinner. She made a dish with pork that she was able to get really cheep thanks to the twins giving her a ride.

"Anything my adorable daughter." Ranka said. Haurhi sighed internally. He acts just like Tamaki sometimes, she thought.

"Uh, well my school is sponsoring a trip to the United States for a semester and I was wondering if I could go."

"OF COURSE YOU CAN!" He squealed happily, since he already talked to Kyoya he had no question about it.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want to leave you alone. Who would do all the cooking for you, and wake you up? I mean it's not a big deal if you don't want me to go…"

"NO! I WANT YOU TO GO! I will be fine Haruhi; I've lived on my own before. I can take care of myself." Ranka feigned hurt.

"Well if you are really sure…" Haurhi trailed off.

"Of course I am!"

"Well… thanks Dad!" Haurhi smiled up at her dad, feeling oddly excited for the upcoming trip.

Kyoya's house_

"Father, may I speak with?" Kyoya said after knocking on his dad's office door.

"Come in Kyoya." His father called.

Opening the door slowly, Kyoya entered his father's office. It was dark, online lighted by a few lamps around the room.

"What is it?"

"Well, I do not know if you have heard about the study abroad trip the school is offering bu-" however Kyoya was cut off by his dad.

"Ah, yes I was meaning to talk to you about that. I have signed you up for it already. There are many important American families whose children attend the school you will be going to. I want you to attend the school and show everyone what a great family we have here in Japan, and our strong company. I hope many new ties will be able to come out from your attendance there. So if you were asking permission to attend this trip, then your request has been granted. You will be going."

Kyoya stared at his father, not completely shocked. His father had a very calculating mind, which he had inherited. It wasn't a shock that his dad already weighed out the pros and cons.

"Yes Father." Kyoya bowed and walked out of the room a slight smile on his face. Tamaki will be so pleased he thought to himself.

In America at the school they will be attending-

"Hey Grace!" a girl with wild red hair yelled. She ran up to Grace who was sitting by the window on her laptop. Two other girls trailed behind seeming out of breath. One was very skinny, and tall with shoulder length light brown hair. She had big brown eyes and at the moment had contacts in. This girl was named Alice. The other, also skinny and tall had long brown hair and green eyes set in an oval face. Her name was Ivy.

"Yes, Mandy?" Grace replied, looking up at her ginger friend. She had beautiful red hair, and was very tiny and cute. However, don't let that fool you, she can be a real devil sometimes.

Grace was short, about 5'4. She had brown eyes and always war a pair of black-rimmed glasses. She had short brown hair and a round face.

"Did you hear? There's going to be a group of students from Japan studying at our school for a semester! Can you imagine that!"

"Yeah, I heard that we're going to have to give up our single rooms, and room with one of the girls from Japan." Alice sighed. Alice and Grace both had single rooms. Alice cause she didn't get along with a lot of people at the school, and Grace cause… well let's just say she's scarier than the shadow lord and Hunny in the morning.

"It could be fun. Besides, we'll have new test subjects to pull pranks on." Ivy said with a smirk on her face, and received a high five from Mandy.

"This is gonna be shweet!" Mandy yelled.

"Yeah, and there could be cute boys." Alice said. Alice loves anime and manga and plans on marrying a Japanese boy.

"You guys are ridiculous," Grace laughed standing up and putting her laptop into its case. "But it does sound like it's gonna be fun."

"Let's go get some pizza and fry's. I'm hungry." Alice yawned stretching.

"Yeah, I am starving. Do you think the new kids have ever eaten pizza?" Mandy wondered out loud.

"Well if they haven't maybe we can take some of the cute boys out to eat." Grace said starting to fantasize about the hot guys that could be coming. The whole group of friends started to daydream of boys that would do their every whim and love them.

However, everyone was broken out of their trance by Grace laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Ivy asked.

"What guys would ever fall for a bunch of girls like us?" Everyone thought for a second and the burst out laughing.

In Japan 2 days later_

"YAY EVERYONE IS GOING ON THE TRIP!" Tamaki started jumping up and down from pure happiness. "We are going to have so much fun! It's like we are going on a family vacation!"

"Yes, it is. Oh and Haruhi, we added another 100 people to your quota since I will be paying for you to attend this trip." Kyoya replied as he wrote some information down on his clipboard.

"What…?" Haruhi's face fell as she turned to look at the shadow king.

He pushed his glasses up and looked at her. "What? You didn't actually think I was paying for this and get nothing in return, did you?" Kyoya's grin was worthy of the Cheshire cat.

"Why would I ever think that?" Haruhi mumbled.

"We would offer to pay for it." Hikaru said.

"But this way we can ensure that you'll be part of the host club longer." Kaoru finished.

"You guys are ridiculous." Haruhi mumbled.

"When do we leave anyway guys?" Hunny asked with an adorable grin.

"Three days." Mori replied.

"WHAT? I ONLY HAVE THREE DAYS TO PACK!" Haurhi yelled.

"What it's not that big of a deal." Kaoru said.

"For you guys. I don't have any maids to do it for me."

"Oh yeah, we forgot." The twins said in unison. I bet you did, Haurhi thought to herself as she glared at the two boys.

"Did you hear? We have to have roommates! You'll be mine won't you Mori?" Hunny asked his tall friend with a giggle.

"Mhm." The tall boy replied with a nod.

"Haurhi! You can room with your daddy!" Tamaki said as he hugged Haurhi.

"Let go of me! I don't want to room with you!"

Tamaki ran over to the corner and crawled up in a ball. "Why does she hate me, Mama?"

Kyoya sighed as he pushed his glasses up. "Actually, Haurhi can't room with any of us since she has to room with a girl."

"Oh… okay." Tamaki said as he got up and walked over to where the group was standing, still a little glum from Haruhi's rejection.

"As a matter of fact, I already have all the room assignments here. Tamaki, you will be rooming with me. The twins will be rooming together, and Hunny and Mori will be room together. Har-" Kyoya was cut off from the powerful sound of a motor and laughing entering the room.

"Oh no not-" Tamaki began. "Rengee" The rest of the group sighed.

"Yes! It is I! I also will be attending this trip. You will after all need a manager in America!" She replied with fan girl excitement.

"Oh gosh this trip is gonna be fun." Hikaru sighed.

"I actually came up here to ask who my roommate will be! I plan on searching her facebook and seeing what she is into!" Rengee yelled with enthusiasm.

Kyoya sighed and looked at his laptop. "It seems you will be rooming with a girl named Alice Feather."

"Wow, what a cool name. I wonder if she likes anime and manga… MAYBE SHE WILL COSPLAY WITH ME!"

"As I was saying, Haruhi you will be rooming with a girl named Grace Michaels."

A/N Hey everyone! (Well if anyone reads this since I'm writing it to make my girlish idea's come alive about me and Kyoya falling in love.

I surprisingly made this longer than I thought I would but I couldn't stop typing. I think I may finish this story! It's really fun to write. And the reviews I got made me very happy :D

PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME FEEL LOVED 3

-LOVE AVA


	3. Chapter 3

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Tamaki yelled in excitement.

"We haven't even boarded the plane yet, Tamaki." Kyoya sighed as he pushed up his glasses. The host club, as well as the other students that were attending this trip, were at someone's private airport and were waiting to board the plane.

"So what, we will be in America in 24 hours. Won't it be great? We'll make so many new friends. Think of all the commoner things we will do!" Tamaki gushed.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "We're not that exciting."

"You're world is like a foreign world to us." The twins said as Kaoru sat down next to Haruhi. Hikarou sat next to Kaoru.

"I wonder what our dorm rooms will look like." Haruhi though out loud.

"They will probably be bigger than your house right now." Kyoya replied as he wrote some numbers down in a black book he was holding.

'Wow, he really doesn't beat around the bush.' Haruhi thought. However, Kyoya's statement was most likely true. From what she has gathered over the past few days the school they were attending, Flourishing Meadows Prepatory School, was that it was an even richer form of Ouran. However, they apparently allow more scholarship students into the school then Ouran does. This was a pleasant thought to Haruhi, the idea of being around normal people being very appealing.

"Will the Ouran students please make their way to exit A," A male voice announced over the intercom.

"Time to go! Come on Takashi!" Honey yelled as he jumped up and grabbed Mori's hand.

The rest of the host club got up and gathered their carry on bags and made their way over to the exit.

"Well this is it! We won't see Japan for another 4 months!" Tamaki sighed as he looked around.

"Let's go." Kyoya sighed as he gave his ticket to the flight attendant. 10 minutes later, the host club found themselves sitting in first class chairs.

"I've never been on a plan before." Haruhi said as she sunk down in her chair. She was sitting next to Tamaki and across from her were the twins. On the other side of the isle Kyoya sat by himself on one side with Mori and Honey on the other side.

"Are you guys going to be okay without having maids doing everything for you?" Haruhi asked. "I mean, aren't we going to have to do our own laundry? Do you guys even know how to do that?"

"I heard they have maids at the school who collect the laundry and do it for us." Hikarou said.

"Yeah, so we're fine." Kaoru finished.

A voice announced that everyone needed to buckle his or her seat belts. Haruhi could feel the rumble of the plane and looked out the window as she watched the plane lift up from the ground. Then another thought came to her mind. "What about cooking?"

"We have kitchens in our dorm rooms, but there is a cafeteria just like ours at Ouran." Kyoya replied, looking up from a book he was reading.

"So basically, you don't have to do any cooking either." Haruhi said.

"Well, yes." Kyoya replied.

"And you can have maids come in and clean your rooms if you want!" honey said smiling over at Haruhi. "Isn't that wonderful? You could have someone clean your room!"

"Uh… I would rather clean my room myself." Haruhi mumbled.

"I'll clean your room with you Haruhi!" Tamaki said as he grabbed her hand and held it in his.

"Uh… thanks Senpai but I don't really need your help." Haruhi said as she tried to get him to let go of her hand.

"Aww but Haruh- Excuse me but I think I'm going to be sick." Tamaki yelled as he unbuckled himself and ran towards the bathrooms.

"What's wrong with Tamaki?" Haruhi asked.

"He doesn't do to well on planes." The twins said.

Haruhi frowned, however everyone else did not seem too worried about Tamaki. Honey was requesting cake from a flight attendant, while Mori was looking on. The twins were playing a video game together, and Kyoya seemed to be reading. Haruhi got up and walked over to where the bathrooms were. She knocked on the only door that was closed. "Senpai, are you okay?" She asked.

"Uh..." The door opened a crack. "I'll be fine." He mumbled.

"Here let me help." Haruhi sighed as she forced herself into the very small bathroom. She didn't see to realize how small it actually was and she found herself pressed up against her Senpai in a rather suggestive position. A deep blush crossed Tamaki's face. 'Are fathers suppose to feel this way about their daughters?' He thought to himself.

"Uh, why don't you go back to your seat? I'll be right there Senpai." Haruhi said as she began to wet a cloth.

"Right, good idea." Tamaki mumbled as he shuffled back to their chairs. Haruhi came back and she had a cup of water, two Advil's, a brown paper bag and a wet cloth. She sat down next to Tamaki and started to take care of him.

"Thank you Haruhi." Tamaki said as he turned to her.

"Well, this is what you do when you love someone." Haruhi said with a smile. "You are my Dad after all, right?" Haruhi decided she might as well give into his fantasy if it would make Tamaki feel better.

"I thought she was finally going to confess" Kaoru said as he looked at his other half.

"Nah, they are both too stupid. We'll probably have to force them together in the end." Hikarou whispered back to his brother.

A half an hour later, the entire host club had fallen asleep. Honey was curled up in a ball with his head on Mori's lap. Kyoya had lain down across the two seats he had on his side. Hikarou and Kaoru were in a form of spooning. Hikarou was the big spoon, while Kaoru was the little spoon. Haruhi had fallen asleep with her head resting on Tamaki's shoulder. Tamaki laid his head on top of hers.

Rengee turned around in her seat and smiled at her friends. They all looked really adorable and she decided to take advantage of this situation. She pulled out her camera and began taking pictures of the host club. 'This could come in handy in the future' She thought to herself.

"Only 3 more hours" Rengee mumbled as she curled up in a ball and drifted off to sleep.

In America

Grace was currently in her dorm kitchen cutting up vegetables for the dinner she was making tonight. Grace loved cooking, and she rarely went down to the kitchens to eat. She usually only went to ask for ingredients or foods to use for cooking. If someone were to look in while she was cooking they would most likely be shocked by the amount of food she was making. What they didn't know is that her three closet friends would eat her food for dinner since they preferred her odd cooking to the kitchen.

There was nothing really odd about it except for the fact it was considered 'commoner' cooking. Her three best friends Mandy, Ivy and Alice all came from wealthy families that were paying for their children to attend Flourishing Meadows Prepatory School. Grace, however, attend the boarding school on a full scholarship for music. She was also very smart, but this boarding school had a great arts program that Grace desperately wanted to take advantage of.

Grace had an older brother and sister who were both attending college and her parents paid for them, so needless to say there was not a lot of extra money floating around. That is why Grace desperately wants to get a full scholarship to go to college. Hence why she is attending Flourishing Meadows. She thought this school would help her along the way to greatness.

For dinner, Grace was cooking chicken with corn, carrots and broccoli with a cheese sauce dribbled over it. While everything was cooking she started setting out place mats since she knew her friends would be arriving within a half an hour.

She set out four, and then added a 5th plate. Her new roommate should be arriving soon also. Grace wondered if she would be hungry, so in case she was she set out a 5th plate. Then she heard a gentle taping at the door. Grace immediately knew that who ever was at the door weren't her best friends. They would have either barged in or be yelling for her to open the door. Wiping her hands on a cloth she made her way to the door and opened it.

In front of her was a small Japanese girl with very short hair, and huge brown eyes. She was very adorable, except for the fact that she was decked out in boys clothing.

"Hi! Can I help you?" I asked, not sure if this was my roommate.

"Uh yes, I think this is the room I have been assigned." She said, her voice almost sounded boyish as if she were forced to talk that way. Overall, she seemed like a rather sweet girl, which contradicted her looks.

"Oh! Yeah, I heard that I was going to have a roommate. Come in!" Grace said as she opened the door wide to allow the girl in. "My name is Grace."

"My name is Haruhi." The girl said.

"It's nice to meet you. The room we are standing in right now is our living room." Grace said needlessly. They were standing in a medium size room. It had a coach, coffee table and a TV. There were also some bookshelves full of books and lamps. The back of the living room there was a kitchen the connected to the room. There was an island that had 2 stools. There was a nice stove, and a double oven on the very back of the wall. There was also a black fridge to the right. There were counters all the way around the walls were the kitchen was. There was also a dining table in the middle of the living room, near the kitchen.

"Here, I'll show you the bathroom first." Grace said as she led Haruhi to the door on the left side of the living room. Grace flicked on the lights and Haruhi was greeted with the sight of an enormous bathroom. There was a walk in shower, and a big bathtub that looked more like a Jacuzzi. It could easily fit 2 or 3 people in it. There was a toilet that seemed to be made of marble. There was also a large counter with 2 sinks set into it. There was a long mirror above the sink.

"It's rather large isn't it?" Grace asked seeing Haruhi's look of bewilderment.

"Well, yes. My old house had a very small bathroom with just a shower, sink and toilet. It was only 1/8 the size of this room." Haruhi said nervously. "You must be used to it, I suppose." Haruhi said. Grace smiled at Haruhi since she understood that the Japanese girls had assumed Grace was filthy rich like the rest of the children attending this school.

"Actually, no. I'm here at this school on a scholarship." Grace said laughing.

"Really?" Haruhi's wide eyes met hers and Grace could see excitement in them.

"Yeah, It's been really hard with all these reach kids. They treat me like I'm an alien. It's nice to have another scholarship student here."

"I know exactly how you feel." Haruhi mumbled as her thoughts wondered off to the notorious host club.

"Here, I'll show you the bedrooms." Grace said laughing as she held the door open for Haruhi to go through. They then crossed the living room and entered the door that was on the right. Haruhi found herself standing in a room that was about as large as the living room. There were two beds pushed to either side of the wall. They were canopy beds. Haruhi's bed had yellow curtains coming down from hers, while Grace had red coming down form her bed. They also had desks, and a dresser. Haruhi could tell her desk was the empty one on her side of the room. Grace's had a laptop and picture frames of herself with friends. There were a couple of empty slots for pictures though Haruhi noted in the back of her mind.

Overall Grace came off as a rather neat person.

"So, I bet you already figured out that your bed is the yellow one." Grace smiled. "You get the empty desk and the empty dresser."

"Yeah, thank you." Haruhi said as she gave Grace a warm smile.

"I'll let you unpack your things." Grace said smiling. "Oh I don't know if you're hungry or not but I cooked dinner. It's chicken with vegetables with a cheese sauce over it." Grace said to her new friend.

"Uh…" however Haruhi's stomach choose that moment to let out a loud growl. "I am really hungry." Haruhi said sheepishly. "I wouldn't mind eating with you."

"Well, my friends are actually going to join us also for dinner." Grace said. "I hope that doesn't bother you."

"Not at all. It's fine." Haruhi assured Grace.

"They prefer trying the food I make since it's apparently 'commoner' food to them." Grace sighed as she rolled her eyes. Haruhi laughed, thinking this girl friend's were a lot like the host club.

"YO OPEN THIS DOOR!" A girl screamed as she began banging on their dorm room door.

Grace cringed at her friend's horrible first impressions. She wondered what Haruhi must have been thinking about them, since Haruhi's face took on one of shock and fear.

"That would be my friends'." Grace frowned as she walked towards the door. She opened the door to see Mandy was the one banging on the door and Alice was the one yelling.

"Really guys?" Grace sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"FEED US!" Ivy yelled as she pushed passed Grace and made her way into the room. Then a second later Icy came back into the doorway. "There's a strange girl in your bedroom Grace."

"I know. That's my new roommate. She's from Japan and her name is Haruhi. She's a scholarship student from Ouran."

"OHH SHE'S A COMMONER?" Mandy said with wide eyes, and she pushed Grace into the room and her 3 friends made their way into her bedroom. Grace sighed and started serving people food. She could hear the sounds of her friend integrating the poor new girl.

"Guys dinner is ready!" Grace yelled.

"Hey, Grace! Did you know Haruhi is in a host club?" Mandy yelled excitedly as she ran into the living room and sat down for dinner.

"What does that mean?" I asked with scrunched eyebrows.

"Well, basically it's like a club where boys entertain women. There are 6 boys in the host club and I'm also in it. However, I'm dressed up as a guy since everyone at my school is under the impression I am a male." Haruhi said as she sat down next to Alice. Mandy and ivy sat on the other side of the table and Grace took the seat at the head.

"Why do you have to pretend to be a guy?" Grace asked as she sat down.

"Well, I broke a $80,000 vase by accident when I went into their club room by accident. So to repay them I worked as their 'dog' so to speak. I ran on errands for them and such. However, they decided I was attractive enough to be a host so they set up a quota of girls that had to request me. Until I get that amount of girls to ask for me, I have to work as a Host." Haruhi shrugged her shoulders as she took a bite of the chicken. "This is delicious" She sighed as she closed her eyes in bliss.

"Aw, thank you!" Grace blushed.

"Why didn't you just pay them back the money?" Alice asked bluntly.

"Well, I'm kind of poor…" Haruhi mumbled, ducking her head.

"Yeah, not all of us have $80,000 they can throw away." Grace snapped at her friends.

"Well, I would have paid for you if something like that happened to you Grace." Mandy said with a bright smile.

"Thanks Manders." Grace said smiling at her best friend.

"So does the host club know you are a girl?" Ivy asked as she ate some vegetables.

"Yes. It's rather funny though. 5 of the boys realized rather quickly. It took the last boy walking in on me changing to realize I was a girl." Haruhi laughed at the memory.

"Wow that boy must be really daft." Mandy laughed.

"What are they like? The boys in the club I mean." Grace asked.

There was a sudden knock on the door and then they heard a voice call "Haruhi? Are you in there?"

"That's them now." Haruhi sighed.

"Should I open the door?" Grace asked tentatively.

"Go ahead, he'll get too worried that I'm not in here that he'll break the door down."

Grace stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. The sight of 6 very attractive men greeted her. She heard a gasp behind her, "They're beautiful." Alice, Ivy and Mandy sighed together. "Mhm" Grace agreed inside her head.

A/N Ha left you off on a cliff hanger LOL kind of.. ;D I hope you guys liked it!

I wrote a lot more this time :3 almost 3,000 words! Geessh ;D

Please review! :D I can't wait till I get to focus on kyoya 3 my love.

I'm sorry if I spell their names wrong but this is how I will spell their names for this chapter. I'll fix it in my next chapter!

REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE :3 IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE!


End file.
